The Eavesdropper
by rejerito
Summary: This is a drabble. Barbossa overhears some interesting things that are going on in Jack's cabin and decides that, as a gentelman he is, should make sure noone interrupts Jack and Elizabeth.


**The Eavesdropper**

Barbossa wanted to talk to Jack and solve this "Captain of the _Black Pearl_" problem once and for all. He had endured this silly victory over the East India Trading Company party long enough.  
He was sick of sitting there with his monkey in a lonely corner watching them all have fun while he had to wait to solve this problem about _his_ ship with _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.  
At least there were some apples and a bottle of rum there to keep him and Monkey-Jack satisfied.

He stood up and decided to go to the cabin where Miss Swann and Jack where.  
They had invited him earlier to celebrate with them but seeing that there was nothing worth celebrating for him, he was disinclined to acquiesce to their request.  
What would they want him there for anyway? _See 'em acting like two stubborn children? Nah..._  
But he was going to take them on their offer now and put this bloody problem behind them.

He took another sip from his bottle and made way to the cabin avoiding most of the pirates passed out on the floor due to too much rum. _Idiots the lot 'o them_!  
He would have never allowed this if he was the Captain. _A crew has always ta be ready for battle_! And this crew was obviously not in such a condition.

He was about to open the door when he heard a something bang against the cabin door.  
_What the blazes...?_  
He leaned forward a bit and tried to hear what had just caused that loud bang and heard laughter from inside.  
Those were Miss Swann and Jack's voices just on the opposite side of the door.  
Barbossa looked at his monkey.  
_They can't possibly be...?_ But before the monkey had a chance to answer, not that it could anyway, he heard the lovely Missy moan.  
"Ahh... Jack..."  
_Oh, yes... They were!_

He chuckled and scanned his proximities. There was a drunken pirate sleeping with a bottle of rum on one of the chairs they had brought up on deck earlier to celebrate.  
He shoved the pirate to the floor and took the now empty chair to sit down near the cabin door. Just to make sure noone disturbed them.  
He was a gentleman after all and didn't want the beautiful lady have to face such a shameful situation.  
And who knows? Maybe he could listen to more of Miss Swann's delicious moans.

The monkey jumped from his shoulder and ran to the pirate his master had just so gracefully dumped down on deck, just to come back moments later with the bottle of rum the pirate had been holding on to.  
"Thanks, Jack."  
He reached into his pocket and took out an apple he had there for special occasions and gave it to little Jack.  
"Would ye mind cutting the apple for me?"  
Barbossa contently took a long sip of the rum while the monkey worked on the apple with his miniature knife.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Gibbs, who was mysteriously still sober enough to think, saw Barbossa and his monkey sitting near the Captain's cabin, smiling like an idiot to himself and eating one of those disgusting green apples.  
He feared the worst. _What if Barbossa had been planning another mutiny and wanted to use this opportune moment and attack the Captain?_  
He decided to better disturb the Captain now and warn him than to wait and let him be caught off guard.

He ignored Barbossa's stupid smile and passed him by without saying a word.  
He was about knock on the door when the former Captain decided to speak  
"I would not do that"  
Gibbs eyed him suspiciously "And why's that?"  
Barbossa's smile grew wider, showing all of his sickening teeth.  
"Let's just say that the BIRDS are... _busy_." And started laughing.  
Gibbs frowned and turned back to the cabin and that's when he heard Elizabeth's voice screaming in ecstasy.  
"Jack! Jack!!"  
And for the first time he noticed all the steam on the window of Jack's bedroom.

The poor man blushed heavily and left Barbossa grinning like an idiot offering a piece of apple to his monkey.  
Not before mumbling something almost inaudible.  
"Pervert."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If you want to know what's happening inside the cabing, go to my story "A Wicked Pirate".


End file.
